


Lovely Wife

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magic As Lube, Married Couple, Smut, Tony Stark Can Cook, Top Stephen Strange, Wife Kink, Wife Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Stephen has a perversion when Tony goes into domestic mode.By the sorcerer's birthday, Tony will be a good wife.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Kudos: 79





	Lovely Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday and just published it.
> 
> Happy Birthday Stephen!
> 
> I am sorry for my bad english.

Tony really knows how to create a real show.

After putting on his white lace panties and deciding that he will barefoot, he takes the crimson bell miniskirt to slide it down his waxed legs. He finishes putting on the white short top with thin straps and retouch his lips with a strawberry-flavored balm that leaves his lips a faint pink. In the large mirror, he admires the work he has done with his image and blissfully takes a turn as a dancer to continually set in motion the surprise he has prepared for his husband for his birthday.

He moves to the vintage-style kitchen, heading to the counter for a smooth cotton apron with ruffles and pastel-pink. The garment is Japanese style and it is unaffordable not to accept that he looks like a devoted and sweet housewife. And that's the billionaire's goal. For a few weeks now he has noticed how his husband gets horny every time he catches him doing housework and if Stephen is excited by the wife kink roll, Anthony is ready to fulfill it. The engineer has worn lingerie, so getting into the role of a sexy wife is no a difficult task. He will have a lot of fun with this new experience.

In this marriage the only one who cooks is Tony, because Stephen would not cook even to save his life and if the universe depended on the culinary arts of the doctor... Goodbye universe.

The brunette selects the ingredients to make lasagna, his husband's favorite dish. For the next twenty minutes the genius remains absorbed in the preparation of the exquisite dish while humming the background song that FRIDAY has placed to liven up the atmosphere. Usually I would go for some AC / DC or any kind of eighties rock, instead the tune that resonated through the Stark Tower kitchen was the recent Ariana Grande album. The chestnut man blamed the arachnid hero for instilling in him his taste for pop music, but he couldn't lie that the songs were catchy and the pop genre was soon added to his playlist.

Looking at his wedding ring, he let out a sigh and immediately resumed his task of cutting the tomatoes for the sauce. This sauce is a family recipe, and Tony nostalgically remembered how his maternal grandmother hit the holy shit in Italian when she found out that her only grandson didn't know how to cook. Adrienna Carbonell was a woman with many secrets, there was even a time when she worked for the Italian Government and only God will know what kind of work it was, Tony never did much research on that subject.

His grandmother died a few years before his parents and every time he prepared the sauce, the memories with her accentuated his mind.

Absorbed by his remembrance and moving the wooden spoon in the sauce over low heat, he did not realize that a certain sorcerer had just arrived in the common room through a portal.

The tall man took the cloak off his shoulders and was about to head for a relaxing shower, yet the delicious smell of the sauce reached his nostrils. Glad that his husband is cooking his favorite food, he rushes into the kitchen, taking the surprise of a very domestic and sensual scene from him perspective. He sensed that his husband would notice his recent perversion at any moment, he is a dan genius and nothing escaped him. He scanned fromhead to toe the burning figure of the chestnut man, feeling as his limb began to rise out of emotion.

He admired the effort of his little brunette to give him this surprise and decided to be a part of the show. Making a gesture with his left hand, the blue tunics were replaced by dark trousers, a white button-down shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, black tie, and shiny shoes of the same color. 

Tony was startled by the sudden pressure of arms around on his waist, immediately relaxing when he noticed it was Stephen. The former neurosurgeon's lips ventured to explode the brunette's neck, making the short man groan softly. Even when their systems are rustling with soft kisses, his concentration on cooking doesn't falter. This causes the sorcerer to hav fun using his tongue on the smooth neck and place his dates under the apron and skirt; caressing the brunette's thinghs. The doctor smiles maliciously when he hears the slight gasps of his charming husband, then he raises the temperature by touching his empalme on the generous butt of the billionaire, winning by bending the spine by the seductive contact. 

Preventing an accident, Anthony turns off the stove and immediately turns his face so that Strange's lips jump over his, trapping them in a leisurely sway that would later increase in pace. The left arm of the boy with the bicolor eyes hugged the opponent's chest, meanwhile, the other hand continued in its adventures for the intimacy of the genius.

Wiving his hips against the jet's pelvis became a necessity. So there they were, like an erotic painting created by Théo Gennitsakis. Both devour their lips, Stephen weakening his husband's balance by his fingers groping over the thin fabric of his panties, and with a Tony rubbing his voluptuous ass against the doctor's erect cock. With a painless bite on the lower lip, the chestnut gives him access to the magical user's tongue in tasting its interior; lighting a flame in his pelvis that hastily spread to other areas of his anatomy.

As they part, the hero's body turns so that the blue-green eyes and hazelnut eyes shine in the purest and sumptuous libidinousness as they stare at each other.

_Heaven sent you to me_

_I'm just hopin’ I don't repeat history_

Stark is lifted by his partner and left on the porcelain countertop, opening his legs for the sorcerer fits between them; getting ecstatic a new round of passionate kisses. Their tongues are facing each other, the brunette's hands range from the nape of the neck to the omoplatters of the powerful sorcerer, on the other hand, Strange finds himself very amused kneading the soft thinhs and then movig more the body of Anthony to his. It is amazing how both bodies fit together perfectly, it is as if the two men were created to be together, loving each other, fighting against the villain in turn, blingly trusting each oter and living the happiness that they long ago gave up. 

Only the moment Stephen walks away to turn his head to the genius's crotch, Tony just reacts with his husband's outfit. Vincent dressed formally exclusively for galas or dinners in an elegant restaurant, mosthy in his tunic and at times of rest in comfortable clothing. The stage was majestic with Tony being a loving wife preparing the meal and Stephen being the husband who, arriving home, sets out to find his wife to show her when he loves her. 

" _This is going better than planned._ "

Throwing his head back, the genius whines because of his husband's daring to smell his panties for a few moments before his synjist comes out for the exciting job of licking his cock still covered by the lace panties. The armor superhero wishes the doctor to stop his teasing and to get serious but remembers that the tall man is always in control of the situation and the philanthropist is silent on his requests; waiting for the wet tongue to start licking it without any cloth in between. 

Stephen was fascinated by how his lover suffered and writhed for more. Minutes later, he felt comfortable with the brunette, holding the belt of his panties and finally the one of orbs miel could sigh of relief when the majestic tongue came into action with the skin of his member. The tip of his tongue outlined the frenulum and Tony had to rest his palms on the counter, avoiding fallin on his back. 

_Perfect, perfect_

_You're too good to be true (You're too good to be true)_

The doctor did not leave that sensitive area, licking enthusiastically while his husband did not stop moaning more forcefully.

"Fuck, honey." He whimpered, pressing his lips and ayelids, focusing on the wonderful pleasure that his husband gave his with his mounth. "My love goes on... goes on..." The hoarse words encouraged and raised the ego of the former neurosurgeon, inciting him to capture the bastard and suck it like a professional. "Ahhh, Stephen!"

Stephen prided himself on two things: the first is to have become the Sorcerer Supreme and the second is to have married Tony Stark. The short man aroused too much sexual impulse on him, none of his lovers could achieve that and it should be noted that he opened the legs of many in the past. However, the first time he kissed him he realized that it wasn't just about sex, no, he wanted everything with the philanthropist. He longed to love him and protect him from all evil, to show him that he could be the man he needed in his life. He was grateful for the destiny of joining his pats and getting the most incredible and beautiful man in the universe.

He put the dick into his mouth and one of the brunette's hands grabbed a handful of his hair. His head went up and down, burring the inventor's cock to the bottom of this throat, without experencing the cursed arches. Even he himself was surprised that his nauseous reflex was lost, but looking at it from the good side, it was an advantage. Sensing that the engineer's coming was approaching, he stopped and took the dick out of his mouth. He ignored Anthony's frustrated expression, devoting himself to changing position; lowering his husband and then pressing his chest against the edge of the counter. 

_Switchin' the positions for you_

_Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom_

_I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumpin' through hoops_

Stark's hairs were raised when his husband lifted his miniskirt and took off his panties to blow into the slit of his ass. The cheeks were divided and he heard how the sorcerer hummed satisfied with the morbid singht, soon his frowning would be touched gently by the healed fingers. He breathed meekly for the magic liquid that the jet used to lubricate him, the substance was better than a normal lubricante, completely removing it and making sure that the burn of the intrusion of Stephen's dick was not painful. 

A phalanx enters the tight passage, causing the brunette to groan loudly. The substance made it easier for the doctor to touch the smooth walls, sliding his finger and pressing the next finger to enter. Now two fingers are skating inside out, moving clockwise and jerking. A few more seconds pass and the third is introduced with some difficulty. Judging from the mechanic's labored breathing, Stephen intuits that he is making an effort not to cum and hastens the dilation; increasing the movements of its dates to leave open the brunette. 

The sound of the zipper coming down is like the choir of angels for Stark.

Edward's hips are taken by the sorcerer, and the genius croaks happily gets the long dick into him. Once the manhood is deep in its tightness, the first thrusts are calmed, so that Tony gets used to the thickness.

"Stephen... Please..." He pleads weakly.

"Please that?" The jet liked that his husband begged his to fuck him, it satisfied his manhood and drove him crazy.

"Fuck me." He hissed. "Fuck my sloppy hole with your good dick."

"In this way?" Then his hips start to thrust fast and the superhero's groans combine with the musical notes of the song. "Do you like it like this, darling? Is this how you want me to fuck your narrow hole?"

“Damn it! Yeah! Grab my narrower hole harder!” His cock is grabbed by the right hand of the former neurosurgeon and Anthony sobs by the intense charges accompanied by the swift movements given to his cock. “Come on, honey! I want to feel you more inside! "

"You are a perverted and beautiful little thing. Preparing food like a good wife and letting me fuck you against the counter." He bends his back to place a little kiss on the nape of the engineer, jerking him off and shoving his thick dick quickly into the wet passage. "I wonder what I did to deserve an exemplary wife."

Tony thrusts his butt, getting the contact to go deeper and helping the glans hit his pleasure gland. He screams obscenely, burning with passion for divine ecstasy and his nails scratch the counter.

"Your precious little ass is on another level. Always tight to please my hard cock." It makes Tony moan deafeningly as he squeezes the frenulum of his penis as his length thrusts against his prostate with force, enjoying the moans and cries of joy for how excellent he is fucking him. "My pretty wife is a dirty whore."

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm sorry, my husband..." He exhales a breath of restrained air. "I can't help being a dirty whore... I need a lot of your amazing dick..." He was already lost in the wonderful world of infinite pleasure, with the serotonin and dopamine rising and his erogenous zones tingling. "I want more... Give me more, my love... Sink into me and fill me..."

"You are perfect, Tony. The perfect wife." He leaves the engineer, again changing their position; He turns the brunette to grab his butt and lift him up. Anthony is amazed at the strength the doctor has acquired and wraps his legs around his hips, his palms resting on his shoulders.

_Switchin' the positions for you_

Impressive, the sorcerer enters the wet hole, fucking the genius hard, surfing in the waves of voluptuousness and the snowy skin burning wildly. The billionaire's screams and moans echo off the kitchen walls, encouraging Sorcerer Supreme to penetrate his tight, wet ass further.

Their mouths engage in a dirty kiss, tasting their mouth cavities and silencing their growls. Vincent walks a few inches to his right and the brunette's spine is leaning against the refrigerator, this helps the thrusts accelerate and Edward's small gland is relentlessly rammed. The kisses, the penetrations and the beating of their hearts do not slow down; they certainly look like two animals in mating season.

"Stephen, Stephen!" He howls tearfully into his whiskey orbs. "You're incredible, honey... You fuck me so good... Give it to me all." Pray in a baritone voice. "Fill me up honey... Fill my perverted hole with your cum..."

They continue to hold that way for a few more seconds and again the position changes. Tony is carefully positioned on the floor, with his legs placed over Stephen's shoulders and with a hard thrust the long dick returns its place in the slippery hole. The genius groaned like a whore, trembling at the pleasure and the starving and dominating look of his husband. The right hand of jet takes care of the dick of the engineer and Anthony begins to feel the first spurts of his ejaculation; he looks at his husband pleadingly and he gives his permission to cum at any time.

_Know my love infinite, nothin' I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_

_That I won't do, switchin' for you_

After a few moments, the brunette releases his load while he screams guttural, staining the apron and the doctor's hand. Stephen's frenzy increases, languidly fucking the narrow hole and then expels his hot sperm inside the brunette.

Despite his weak strength, the heterochromatic-eyed man leans in to kiss his husband slowly.

"Happy Birthday my love." He says with a slight, tired smile.

"Thank you my love." He appreciates, contemplating it with devotion and love.

Later, showered and dressed, the two find themselves having lasagna for dinner and expensive wine. Anthony from time to time makes a face and shifts uncomfortably in his seat from the pain in his butt. Stephen apologizes, but the genius downplays it and they continue eating.

It was a splendid birthday and for the next Tony promised that he would dress up as a playboy bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> My other smuts are in Spanish and this is the first time I have posted a job in English.


End file.
